


Girlfriend Corruption

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Turning her head around slowly, she finds Dinah with a grin on her face, another snowball already forming between her hands. Turning back to Sara, Laurel says in an even voice, “Your child has corrupted my girlfriend.”or Dinah and Laurel meet up with the rest of the Lance family on a snowy day
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe (background)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Girlfriend Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Starling83 for betaing this <3

“Why couldn’t this have happened somewhere warmer?” Laurel asks, pulling her arms tighter around herself.

“Because it’s snowing,” Dinah says, a smile in her voice. Laurel will never understand her fascination with it. At least her hand is warm where it is wrapped around Laurel’s upper arm. “Come on, cheer up.” Dinah reaches for her hand with the one not holding onto her already, and Laurel gives it to her begrudgingly, cold air rushing in where her arm had been pressed against her body. But she can live with it if it means her girlfriend will be able to hold her hand.

“Sara better have brought something hot in the provisions she promised,” Laurel mutters, her eyes searching for her sister. Unable to find her, Laurel’s eyes land on a small bundle of bubbly clothes sprinting towards them. A small smile breaks out on her lips then, and then she sacrifices the warmth her other arm has been giving her body to receive the creature.

“Auntie Laurel! Auntie Dinah!” Laura Sharpe-Lance shrieks as she tries to wrap her tiny arms around both their bodies.

“Hey, kid,” Dinah says, and Laurel is only a little offended when Dinah lets go of her hold on her completely in order to pick Laura up.

Taking her eyes off her niece, Laurel looks to the direction she came from, finding her parents and granddad waving at them. Hoping for something to drink to warm herself up now that her heater has left her, Laurel trudges over to the bench the rest of her family has claimed.

“Hey—” they all start, but Laurel cuts them off.

“Please tell me you’ve brought something for the cold.” Sara shakes her head fondly and Quentin looks at her with a raised eyebrow, making Laurel sigh. “Hello,” she says as sweetly as she can muster, before looking expectantly between the three of them. It is Ava who ends up giving her a cup and a big thermos. Laurel looks at her with relief and gratitude washing through her, eagerly pouring the contents of the thermos into her cup. She isn’t even that disappointed to find hot chocolate and not coffee inside, as the moment it touches her lips, warmth slides down her throat, battling some of the cold.

It’s not quite the same as having a human heater though. Laurel looks around herself with a frown, wondering what is taking Dinah so long. She rolls her eyes when they land on Dinah and Laura enraptured in a snowball fight. She should never have left them unsupervised. Looking back at Sara and Ava, she finds the former wrapped under the arm of the latter, and it makes her miss Dinah’s warmth even more.

Quentin and Ava busy themselves pulling out all the food they had prepared in advance, and Laurel’s mouth waters as the mixed aromas make their way to her nose. As Sara and Ava continue to cuddle, Laurel and Quentin start catching each other up on everything that’s happened since last they saw each other. Sara and Ava soon join in, telling them all about the shenanigans of their extended family. Sometimes Laurel doesn’t understand how they survive on that ship they call a home.

Laurel lifts her cup to her mouth, inhaling the sweet warmth oozing from it. Right before it can actually touch her lips, she freezes, feeling something collide and immediately break apart against her back. Turning her head around slowly, she finds Dinah with a grin on her face, another snowball already forming between her hands. Turning back to Sara, Laurel says in an even voice, “Your child has corrupted my girlfriend.” All she is met with is laughter, and Laurel finds herself rolling her eyes again at her family. She has barely set her cup down by the time another snowball hits her back, but this time when she turns around, she finds her niece giggling, hiding behind one of Dinah’s legs. Dinah throws her hands up to show her innocence.

“Are you sure your girlfriend didn’t corrupt my child?” Sara shoots back, looking fondly at her daughter.

_ No _ , Laurel can’t be sure, but she’s not about to tell Sara that.

“Laura, come eat!” Ava calls, and Laurel sends her a grateful look as that will mean no more snowballs. For a while, at least.

“What’d I miss?” Dinah asks, practically jumping onto the bench next to Laurel. Laurel glares at her, still not having forgiven her for throwing the first snowball. Dinah simply offers her a beautiful smile and presses a kiss to her cheek in response. Laurel feels her frustration drain out of her at the action, and she sighs as Dinah reaches for one of her hands.

“Oh, only my girlfriend bombarding me with snow.” So maybe Laurel isn’t fully over it. The smile stays plastered on Dinah’s face as she lets out a chuckle. “The least you can do is warm me back up.” Dinah scoots closer, easing Laurel’s arm around her and resting her head on Laurel’s shoulder. Laurel makes an undignified sound when Dinah takes a sip from  _ her _ hot chocolate.

Laura wiggles herself in between her parents, and the whole table looks at her with adoration in their gazes. They start talking about whatever topic comes to mind as they eat the prepared snacks. As happy as she is with Dinah cuddling her, Laurel makes them promise to meet somewhere warmer next time. If Dinah wants to play in the snow like a child, she can babysit Laura by herself sometime.

Still, if given the choice, Laurel can’t say that she would choose to be anywhere but here. Despite everything that happened in her past, everything she has lost, and all the pain she has caused, she is impossibly grateful for the family she has gained, and she wouldn’t trade this for the world. Snowball fights and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr @wardenroot


End file.
